CCG: Premiere Edition
This is a list of cards from The Premiere Edition, a series of Star Trek: The Collectible Card Game from Decipher. This card list has been printed three times, each time with a different boarder color (white, silver and black). Artifacts * Betazoid Gift Box * Horga'hn * Interphase Generator * Kurlan Naiskos * Thought Maker * Time Travel Pod * Tox Uthat * Varon-T Disruptor * Vulcan Stone of Gol Dilemmas * Alien Abduction * Alien Parasites * Anaphasic Organism * Ancient Computer * Archer * Armus - Skin of Evil * Barclay's Protomorphosis Disease * Birth of "Junior" * Borg Ship * Chalnoth * Cosmic String Fragment * Crystalline Entity * Cytherians * El-Adrel Creature * Female's Love Interest * Firestorm * Gravitic Mine * Hologram Ruse * Hyper-Aging * Iconian Computer Weapon * Impassable Door * Ktarian Game * Male's Love Interest * Matriarchal Society * Menthar Booby Trap * Microbiotic Colony * Microvirus * Nagilum * Nanites * Nausicaans * Nitrium Metal Parasites * Null Space * Phased Matter * Portal Guard * Q * Radioactive Garbage Scow * Rebel Encounter * REM Fatigue Hallucinations * Sarjenka * Shaka, When The Walls Fell * Tarellian Plague Ship * Temporal Causality Loop * Tsiolkovsky Infection * Two-Dimensional Creatures * Wind Dancer Equipment * Engineering Kit * Engineering PADD * Federation PADD * Klingon Disruptor * Klingon PADD * Medical Kit * Medical Tricorder * Romulan Disruptor * Romulan PADD * Starfleet Type II Phaser * Tricorder Events * Alien Probe * Anit-Time Anomaly * Atmosphereic Ionization * Bynar's Weapon Enhancement * Distortion Field * Espionage: Federation on Klingon * Espionage: Klingon on Federation * Espionage: Romulan on Federation * Espionage: Romulan on Klingon * Gaps in Normal Space * Genetronic Replicator * Goddess of Empathy * Holo-Projectors * Kivas Fajo - Collector * Lore Returns * Lore's Fingernail * Masaka Transformations * Metaphasic Shields * Neural Servo Device * Nutational Shields * Pattern Enhancers * Plasma Fire * Q-Net * Raise the Stakes * Red Alert! * Res-Q * Spacedock * Static Warp Bubble * Subspace Warp Rift * Supernova * Telepathic Alien Kidnappers * Tetryon Field * The Traveler: Trancendence * Treaty: Federation/Klingon * Treaty: Federation/Romulan * Treaty: Romulan/Klingon * Warp Core Breach * Where No One Has Gone Before Facilities Outposts * Federation Outpost * Klingon Outpost * Romulan Outpost Interupts * Alien Groupie * Amanda Rogers * Asteroid Sanctuary * Auto-Destruct Sequence * Crosis * Disruptor Overload * Distortion of Space/Time Continuum * Emergency Transporter Armbands * Energy Vortex * Escape Pod * Full Planet Scan * Honor Challenge * Hugh * Incoming Message - Federation * Incoming Message - Klingon * Incoming Message - Romulan * Kevin Uxbridge * Klingon Death Yell * Klingon Right of Vengence * Life-Form Scan * Long-Range Scan * Loss of Orbital Stability * Near-Warp Transport * Palor Toff - Alien Trader * Particle Fountain * Q2 * Rogue Borg Mercenaries * Scan * Ship Seizure * Subspace Interference * Subspace Schism * Tachyon Detection Grid * Temporal Rift * The Devil * The Juggler * Transwarp Conduit * Vulcan Mindmeld * Wormhole Missions * Avert Disaster * Cloaked Mission * Covert Installation * Covert Rescue * Cultural Observation * Diplomacy Mission * Evacuation * Explore Black Cluster * Explore Dyson Sphere * Explore Typhone Expanse - This card was misspelled when printed. * Expose Covert Supply * Extraction * Fever Emergency * First Contact * Hunt for DNA Program * Iconia Investigation * Investigate Alien Probe * Investigate Anomaly * Investigate Disappearance * Investigate Disturbance * Investigate Massacre * Investigate Raid * Investigate Rogue Comet * Investigate "Shattered Space" * Investigate Sighting * Investigate Time Continuum * Khitomer Research * Krios Suppression * Medical Relief * New Contact * Pegasus Search * Plunder Site * Relief Mission * Repair Mission * Restore Errant Moon * Sarthong Plunder * Secret Salvage * Seek Life-Form * Strategic Diversion * Study "Hole in Space" * Study Lonka Pulsar * Study Nebula * Study Plasma Streamer * Study Stellar Collision * Survey Mission * Test Mission * Wormhole Negotiations Personnel Federation * Albert Einstein * Alexander Rozhenko * Alynna Nechayev * Alyssa Ogawa * Benjamin Maxwell * Beverly Crusher * Calloway * Christopher Hobson * Darian Wallace * Data * Deanna Troi * Dr. La Forge * Dr. Leah Brahms - This is the holographic version of Dr. Brahms. * Dr. Selar * Eric Pressman - This card was misspelled when printed. * Exocomp * Fleet Admiral Shanthi * Geordi La Forge * Giusti * Hannah Bates * Jean-Luc Picard * Jenna D'Sora * Kareel Odan * K'Ehleyr * Leah Brahms * Linda Larson * Lwaxanna Troi - This card was misspelled when printed. * McKnight * Mendon * Morgan Bateson * Mot the Barber * Neela Daren * Nikolai Rozhenko * Norah Satie * Reginald Barclay * Richard Galen * Riva * Ro Laren * Sarek * Satelk * Shelby * Simon Tarses * Sir Isaac Newton * Sirna Kolrami * Sito Jaxa * Soren * Taitt * Tam Elbrun * Tasha Yar * Taurik * Thomas Riker * Toby Russell * T'Pan * Vash * Wesley Crusher * William T. Riker * Worf Klingon * Ba'el * Batrell * B'Etor * B'iJik * Divok * Dukath * Duras * Fek'lhr * Gorath * Gowron * J'Ddan - This card was misspelled when printed. * Kahless * Kargan * Kell * Klag * Kle'eg * K'mpec * Konmell * Koral * Koroth * Korris * Kromm * K'Tal * K'Tesh * Kurak * Kurn * K'Vada * L'Kor * Lursa * Morag * Nu'Daq * Toq * Torak * Toral * Torin * Vagh * Vekma Non-Aligned * Amarie * Baran * Bok * Devinoni Ral * Dr. Farek * Dr. Reyga * Etana Jol * Evek * Gorta * Ishara Yar * Jo'Bril * Narik * Ocett * Roga Danar * Vekor Romulan * Alidar Jarok * Bochra * Galathon * Jaron * Jera * Mendak * Mirok * Movar * Neral * N'Vek * Palteth * Pardek * Parem * Sela * Selok * Taibak * Takket * Tallus * Taul * Tebok * Thei * Tokath * Tomalak * Toreth * Varel Ships Federation * Runabout * Type VI Shuttlecraft * U.S.S. Brittain * U.S.S. Enterprise * U.S.S. Excelsior * U.S.S. Galaxy * U.S.S. Hood * U.S.S. Miranda * U.S.S. Nebula * U.S.S. Oberth * U.S.S. Phoenix * U.S.S. Sutherland * U.S.S. Yamato Klingon * I.K.C. Bortas * I.K.C. Buruk * I.K.C. Hegh'ta * I.K.C. K'Vort * I.K.C. Pagh * I.K.C. Qu'Vat * I.K.C. Vor'Cha * I.K.C. Vorn Non-Aligned * Combat Vessel * Husnock Ship * Mercenary Ship * Yridian Shuttle * Zibalian Transport Romulan * D'deridex * Devoras * Haakona * Khazara * Pi * Science Vessel * Scout Vessel